Fairy tail academy life
by Sappceline
Summary: Fairy tail members go to school but do jobs aswell! Join our favorite charachters by leaving an Oc! Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys my name's Sapphire and this is the first story I'll be doing ^^

And I wanna do it together with you guys.

You see I wanna do a story with a bunch of oc's!

I need oc's from you guys!

Please pm them or put them in the reviews!

so I will tell you how to do it

* * *

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hair Colour

Skin colour:

eye colour:

Guild mark where and what colour:

going to Fairy tail academy or not?:

weird habits:

Birthday:

Regular clothes:

History:

Magic source:

class:

Weapons:

Pets:

crush:

Relationship:

Parents:

Brothers/sisters:

where do you live:

Other:

* * *

For example my oc

Name: Sapphire Anthony

Age: 16

Gender: F

Hair Colour: Light brown

Eye colour: sapphire

Guild mark where and what colour?: Aqua on left shoulder

Going to Fairy tail academy or not?: Going to fairy tail academy is a Senior

Weird habits: Sleeps alot

Birthday: 18th of june

Regular clothes: A blue coloured top with black shorts and a blue bandana

History: Sapphire doesn't really remember her past, the only thing she remembers is that her parents died in an accident and her brother was killed, And somehow was able to use ice make and lightning magic.

Magic Source: Ice Dragon slayer and lightning

Class: A+ (A class with high potential)

Weapons: Seems to be carrying a dagger around for an emergency

Pets: a black with white bird called jackie

Crush: none at the moment

Relationship: Good friends with Erza and Mirajane

Parents: father:Unknown mother: Unknown

Brothers/Sistsers: jake 13 (dead)

Where do you live?: in Fairy tail Academy dorms

other: covers a scar on the backside of the neck

* * *

As you can probably see I will be doing a collide with Ova 2 and normal Fairy tail, so just so you know the kids will be spending there free time in the guild while during the normal times, they will be in school...(Boring much for them hehe)

I will be uploading a chapther to give an example of what it is going to be like with just my oc..


	2. Chapter 2:A new start

**So here is as promised chapther 1! enjoy!**

* * *

_Magnolia year 2010 15:30_

Sapphire was standing infront of a building. she stood there admiring the building as the wind blew through her hair and she could hear a faint whisper

_"When I turn 13 I will join Fairy tail!" _

the young mage clenched her fist as she heard the voice of her younger brother, Jake.

_"Alright Jake when we are both old enough Let's go together!" _

She could remember the day perfectly...that was the last day she spoke to her brother before he was killed, she looked at the doors and quietly whisperd something under her breath as she walked closer to them.

"Here we go then...Watch me Jake"

She said before swinging the doors open.

she was greeted by alot of people staring at her with an unpleasent look as she slowly walked further into the quite big building.

A woman from atleast 6 years younger stopped her in her tracks right infront of the bar.

"And who might you be" she quickly spoke the young mage raised her head to look at the scarlet haired woman who had just spoken "My name is Sapphire and I want to join Fairy tail" the armored woman chuckled as she rememberd her own self walking through those doors.

"Alright..my name is Erza it's a pleassure to have you Sapphire" she smiled weakly as she noticed a scar on the back of Sapphire's neck.

"Mira get this girl a Tattoo" Erza Called out to a white haired barmaid "alright alright give me a second"

A few seconds later the so called Mira came back with an Aqua Tatto stamp.

"Where do you want it?" she asked Sapphire quickly.

The young mage was too excited to answer so she just pointed at ther left shoulder and Mira placed the stamp there.

"So your an official member of Fairy tail now" Mira just smiled at the young girl and gave her a pass.

"here this is your pass for Fairy tail academy you better go talk to the principal later"

Sapphire gave a quick nod as she spinned around in happines.

Everything would be alright...Or perhaps not?

_Magnolia year 2013 15:30_

A girl with a bandana on her head was standing infront of the guilds doors,she stared at them as the wind blew through her hair.

"Jake...I'm so happy all thanks to you"

She quickly smiled at the closed doors and then pushed them open ready for another day at Fairy tail

* * *

**So this is the first chapther hope you all liked it and I love reviews 3**


	3. Chapter 3:Meet the kids

**So becase I already have some oc's and don't want to leave the writers waiting I will make the third chapther of my story right now!**

* * *

_Magnolia year 2013 14:00_

_Fairy tail academy_

"Sapphire...Sapphire wake up!"

A boy with Dark blonde hair called out from the other side of the classroom, he sighed as he continued to throw pieces of paper at his friends face.

Sapphire slowly moved her head up and rubbed her eyes while looking at her friend, Tristan

He was currently looking at a picture of a certain black haired female mage.

"Tristan why did you wake me up if you go and look at kagura anyway?!"

Sapphire screamed through the classroom, alerting all the other kids to turn around and look at her.

"hehe" Sapphire rubbed the back of her head in embarresment, she wasn't good with these situations not at alll

"Miss anthony do you mind to explain the next question please?"

Sapphire sighed and stood up while grabbing the open book from her desk and started reading

"why is a dragonslayer so special?" she sighed and closed the book while placing it back on her desk

"A dragonslayer is special because it has body parts like lungs that are from a dragon, this is why dragonslayers are able to use breath attacks"

the teacher looked amazed and moved a hand through his pink hair "Alright you can sit back down"

Sapphire sighed and let herself fall back into the chair only to fall asleep again.

only to be waken the moment she fell asleep again by Tristan who threw more papers at her.

She sighed and tried to stay awake by staring infront of her and thinking about some chocolate,when there was a knock on the door.

a boy with blue messy hair and a girl with blonde hair walked inside, the blonde haired girl was looking away while blushing it seems like she was very nervous and then I mean like VERY nervous.

"umm" said the blue haired boy and he started to run on the place where he was standing, Sapphire was laughing at this and the boy shot a glare at her.

"I'm Carlos and this is Mizu, we are new here"

nodded and pointed to 2 desks in the back of the classroom, both next to Sapphire

Sapphire burried her face in her hands and placed her face on her desk, she was stuck with the weird guy and the shy girl.

Carlos and Mizu walked to their corresponding seats and sat down.

"Hey you girl...you look pretty" Sapphire looked up at Carlos who grinned, she raised an eyebrow and sighed letting her head fall on the desk again.

This would be a long day...

* * *

_Magnolia year 2013 16:00_

_Fairy tail_

Tristan and Sapphire walked inside of the guild laughing and making jokes, Tristan and Sapp had been friends for the past 3 years... ever since Sapp joined Fairy tail they had always been having fun.

"What should we be doing today" Tristan said while looking at the picture of Kagura still, causing him to bump into a tree making Sapphire laugh.

"well we are not going to walk into more trees" Said Sapphire while laughing, she looked back over her shoulder and noticed something was following her, she placed a hand on her palm and examined the area carefully.

Then suddenly a guy from behind threw an arm around her shoulder "hey beautiful" he made out.

Sapphire spinned around to get a clear look at his face, ofcourse the new guy again.

Sapphire pushed him roughly away "Leave me alone Carlos"

"So you remember my name?" Sapphire nodded slightly

"Leave her alone" Said Tristan while jumping back on his feet and ready to punch Carlos in the face when needed, Sapphire on the other hand was still examining the area for a possible enemy attacking

When she realized who was following her she ran up to the person and stood infront of her with hands on her hips.

"Mizu if you want to join the guild you can just tell me" Sapphire laughed

"b...but I'm very shy" Mizu made out.."I rather not talk to peo"

Before she could finish her sentence, Sapphire had grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the guild with her "come on it can't be that bad" Sapphire said while laughing

Mizu nodded her head in embarresment as she was draged into the guild.

* * *

So how was it? X3

I will be uploading more and more if you give me more oc's :D

and I appreciate reviews


	4. Chapter 4: The girl without friends

So i was excited to write another chapther...You can still submit oc's!

* * *

_magnolia year 2013 16:30_

Sapphire's Pov

"Come on Mizu lets get you a tattoo" I said to the blonde girl and smiled.

She seemed so shy like something had happened to her in the past that made her hate people, well I got to say...not everybody has a great past here.

I quickly pulled Mizu with me to the bar as I saw Carlos and Tristan enter the guild and started fighting again, those guys...they are going to be rivals that's sure, I smiled while thinking about it.

I grabbed the Tattoo stamp from the bar and place it firmly on Mizu's left shoulder, a small smile had formed on her lips.

"Thanks Sapphire you are the only one nice to me" I gasped as she said that, was she being bullied I clenched my fist this poor innocent girl was being bullied?

"M-Mizu are you being bullied in school?" I asked under my breath when I looked up I saw that she quickly nodded her head while she started to tear up.

The hole guild turned quiet as they heard soft crying coming from Mizu, I would get revenge on those bullies , making a poor innocent child cry like this is unfair.

* * *

_Magnolia Year 2013 9th of april 9:00_

_Sapphire's Pov_

I hit my alarm clock as it went off.

Damnit another day at school, I sighed and started to dress myself as I heard a scream.

My eyes widend and I ran outside Into the hallways of the school.

"_That voice...I'm sure it's Mizu" _I whisperd to myself while running across the hallways, searching for my friend.

"MIZU!" I screamed as I continued to search as I heard her screaming again, I ran out of the Academy into a corridor with some people in them one of them was Mizu and the other were kicking her..

They were A-class they probably took away her magic for a period of time..

"Let her go" I said while glaring at the man , the man chuckled and looked at me coming closer and grabbing my hair

"Says the mini girl" he pulled at my hair and I cried in pain.

Mizu was crying and telling them to let me go and take her, this made me go insane, she didn't do anything wrong right?

my eyes turned a bloody scarlet as I grabbed the man's arm and froze it without looking up.

"Ice make...Sword" I screamed and started to attack the other men.

When they were all down, I turned to Mizu and stretched my hand out as my eyes turned Sapphire again.

"Let's go back Mizu" Mizu took my hand and I supported her as she walked while wiping some of the blood from her legs and arms.

"Thank you Sapphire...For everything"

"Everything...for a friend" I smiled at her and carried her inside.

* * *

So this chapther is mostly focused on Mizu probably the next one will be just another general chapther.

I would really appreciate it If you leave a review :)


	5. Chapter 5: Luke?

So here's another chapther with even more oc's!

* * *

_Magnolia year 2013 9:30 _

_Fairy tail Academy_

Sapphire slowly supported Mizu inside the building while spitting some blood from her own mouth.

She felt weak, one of the man had drained her magic while grabbing her waist.

She collapsed onto her knees completly exhausted, then a few seconds later she fainted.

Sapphire and Mizu were caught by 2 guys, just in time.

"you should really watch out more Speedy" said the black haired guy as he chuckled.

The other guy was carrying Mizu bridal style "Let's go Luke, let's bring them to the infirmary."

The black haired guy nodded in agreement as he carried Sapphire Bridal style to the infirmary.

"So Carlos what do you think about this school" Luke said as he entred the Infirmary and placed Sapphire on one of the beds.

"Well it's alright..I guess" Carlos said while placing Mizu on a bed aswell.

Luke quietly sat down beside Sapphire, Luke and her were childhood friends after they joined Fairy tail they both became friends with Tristan.

Carlos sat down next to Mizu and didn't lose sight of her for a second, he would guard her if anything happened.

Luke quickly moved his hand to Sapp's face and moved the hair away from her face, the bandana that she was wearing was a present of him while the shoes were from Tristan , he could remember the smile she had on her face when she got them.

_"I love these guys, thanks so much!_

and he rememberd clearly how he had responded.

"_it's you're birthday we had to give you something special" _

__Lucas chuckled, he was falling for her wasn't he?

He gave a quick sigh and looked at Carlos still watching over Mizu as the nurse walked in.

She looked at the two boys and quickly gave a nod before she started healing Sapphire and Mizu's injuries.

Luke looked back at Sapphire who, slowly opened her eyes and looked back at Luke.

"L-Luke what are you doing here" she slowly said.

"Well Speedy you Fainted while carrying Mizu, so I brought you here" He sat while placing a hand on her cheeck.

She blushed a little but giggled "Stop calling me Speedy"

"Alright alright" he blushed a little aswell and slowly removed the hand from her cheeck.

He wouldn't mind not going to school for one day.

* * *

_Magnolia year 2013 10 april 13:00_

__Sapphire walked into the guild , it was Saturday so no school today

And she sat down at the bar next to Luke and Tristan, Carlos was sitting next to Luke and next to him was Mizu, he was currently screaming at Tristan for not buying him a drink on his 3rd day in the guild.

Sapphire was laughing at the two as she looked with the corner of her eye into a certain corner of the guild where 2 persons were sitting.

"W-who are that? asked Mizu quiet nervously , she knew almost everyone but had never seen those two before.

one of them was wearing a hood over his head so you couldn't see his face while the other had dirty blonde hair and was in a conversation with the other.

"Horace and White warrior" Tristan quickly answerd.

"They don't talk that often...actually they are quiet mysterious , we don't know alot about them"

Luke nodded his head in agreement with Tristan as she quickly shot a glare at the corner.

He grabbed his soda from the bar and started drinking it while listening to Carlos and Tristan fighting about some stupid stuff, nobody noticing that Carlos had his arm around Mizu while she was staring into space.

suddenly Luke dropped his soda making Sapphire quickly look at him.

"Luke...is something wrong?" before she knew it Luke fell from his stool onto the cold floor with his eyes closed.

"LUKE!" Sapphire screamed making everybody look at Luke lying on the ground.

* * *

So that was this Chapther \o/ I like reviews

~Sapp~


	6. Chapter 6: The joke

So I decied to upload another one...

I got two more oc's, so yeah and they are awesom so I ahd to include them.

* * *

_Magnolia year 2013 april 10th 13:30_

Sapphire quickly jumped from her stool towards Luke who was lying on the ground, she started shacking his his body trying to wake him up.

"Luke wake up! This is no time for jokes!" Sapphire started to get worried.

Tristan jumped of his stool aswell right next to Sapphire as he started looking for any sings of living, after awhile he left out a sigh of relief.

"He's still alive, no worries Sapp" Tristan said quickly while nodding his head.

"But what is happening then? I have never experienced this before" Sapphire left out a sigh and moved the hair from his face while grabbing his hand.

"wait" Sapphire turned her head around and searched the guild for a certain blonde haired girl.

"Tristan get Akiko and Xavier they might be able to figure it out" Sapphire said to her friend he gave a quick nod and stood up running around the guild.

* * *

A few minutes later Tristan came back with both Akiko and Xavier, Akiko nealed down and placed a hand on his head while her hands started glowing gold and tiny stars surrounded her.

after a few seconds the stars started to fade away and her hands turned normal again, she looked at Sapphire worried before speaking.

"He's in a dream state, much like a coma it might take days maybe even weeks before he wakes up"

Sapphire Widend her eyes, she didn't expect this, not so sudden.

It tooks some time for Sapphire to realize what happened and she suddenly started to tear up, Xavier started to examin his body more closely.

"that is not completly correct Akiko" Said Xavier, he softly moved Luke on his side so he could examin his back and lungs better.

"Since his heart is still in normal state it either means the brain is in sleeping state or his eyes went off"

Xavier placed a hand on Luke's back, feeling that his lungs were still working perfectly.

"if Akiko and I work together we might be able to wake him up in 2 days" Said Xavier while moving his hand through his red hair.

A bright smile formed on Sapphire's face, while she grabbed Luke's hand once again.

When she looked closely Luke had a small grin on his face, this made Sapp giggle slightly.

Xavier picked luke up and carried him to the infirmary of the guild, Sapphire closely follwing behind him.

While Akiko slowly followed while walking on her hands.

* * *

_Magnolia Year 2013 10th of april 22:30_

Akiko was standing on the hallway of the infirmary quietly peeking inside, it was time for a check-up on Luke but what she found was even better, Xavier was currently waking up almost everyone in the dorms.

She took another peek inside and squealed, this was too cute.

She slowly heared footsteps coming from behind her, she quickly turned around and noticed Carlos and Mizu they were both yawning and rubbing there eyes.

"This better be worth it" Said Carlos while yawning, slowly behind Carlos was now Tristan.

"Seems like somebody is tired" Said Tristan.

"What is that suppose to be" Said Carlos back while shoting a glare at Tristan.

"Guys be quiet" Said Mizu, while standing in between the two guys.

Carlos wanted to say something but decided to stay quiet, Tristan did the same while giving Akiko a foto camera.

"Thanks Tristan" Said akiko quickly as she opened the door a bit wider and started taking pictures and smirking evily.

"N-now what i-is it that y-you woke us up for, akiko?" Akiko made a gesture to the half open door and everybody peeked through the small opening.

everybody's eyes opened and then formed into a small smile.

"T-that's s-so Cute" Said Mizu while fist pumping the air.

"L-like you" Said Carlos while blushing slightly, lucky for him it was too dark in the room currently to see anything.

Mizu blushed slightly aswell and nodded her head in embarresment.

Xavier came walking back up, blood coming from his nose.

"What happened?" Said Tristan.

"Some girls weren't asleep yet...they were well un-dressing" Xavier made out while wiping the blood from his nose.

Everybody started to laugh only to be tackled by akiko to the ground.

"Stay Quiet, you might wake them up!" Akiko said while standing up, quietly peeking back into the infarmary.

"Well anyway...I'm going back to Bed" Carlos spoke while rubbing the back of his head and turned around closely followed by Mizu.

After a few minutes everybody left and Akiko quietly enterd the infarmary, making sure not to wake 2 certain people.

* * *

_Magnolia year 2013 11th of april 8:00_

Sapphire woke up and quickly opened her eyes, she stood up from the chair she was sitting on and wrapped the banadana around her head.

She walked out of the infarmary and towards the bar only to hear a certain giggeling fom the other side.

"Sapp you might want to see these" Said a certain scarlet haired woman while pointing at the request board she was standing infront of.

Sapphire slowly moved towards the request board to see certain pictures of her and Luke.

She started blushing madly while snatching the picture from the board to examin it more closely.

It was a picture of her sleeping with her head on the bed while holding onto Luke's hand, on the picture was clearly visible Sapphire had a liking for her childhood friend.

"Who took this picture" she said while looking around with a red face, a red that rivals the colour of Erza's hair.

"Akiko did" Said Erza while laughing.

Sapphire Slowly coverd her face with her bandana, trying to hide her blushing while looking around quickly.

"She left town for the day" Said Xavier while laughing.

"Y-you did look v-very c-cute Sapphire" Said Mizu while sitting down at the bar.

Sapphire ran back into the infarmary trying to hide her blushing face.

when she locked the door behind her, she looked at the picture and smiled softly.

it was true, she did like her childhoodfriend more than other boys

* * *

So here's another chapther, hope you enjoyed it , feel free to leave an oc or an review :)


	7. Chapter 7: The kiss

_Magnolia year 2013 11th of april 9:00_

Sapphire sat down beside Luke again and grabbed his hand once more, she couldn't care less about more pictures being taken of her.

Suddenly she felt Luke's hand move, she gasped, quickly looking at his face.

Luke opened his eyes and stared at his childhoodfriend.

"Sapphire..." he slowly said.

"What happened to me?" he quickly asked her while sitting up.

He had no clue what had happened to him, why was he in the infarmary?

"You fainted and your brain came into dream state" he looked confused while she gave a smile.

Sapphire putted the picture on his chest for him to look at.

He picked it up and looked at it , first blushing then a small grin formed on his face.

"You know what this means right?" Said luke while playing with the picture in his hand, he had a plan.

"n-no" Sapphire said while looking down.

"That...That we have to get together" said Luke while quickly pushing up her chin and pressing his lips onto hers.

She was astonished , he was kissing her? what should she do? this was her first kiss!

Sapphire slowly grabbed the side of his neck and kissed back just as softly, a small blush forming on her cheecks.

They stayed like that for quite awhile until they had to part for air, they both looked at each other while panting madly.

"L-Luke..." a bright smile appeared on Sapphire's face, Luke had the same expression.

"S-Sapphire" Luke placed a hand on her cheeck and slowly rubbed her red cheeck.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Said Luke quickly.

Sapphire was too atonished to say anything so she just quickly nodded her head.

She placed a hand on her heart, she had never felt like this before.

Luke smiled Brightly, this was the best day in his life, he grabbed her hand and slid his fingers around hers.

She slowly leaned her head against his, smiling happily.

Then he slowly pressed his lips onto hers again.

* * *

_Magnolia Year 2013 11th of april 16:00_

Sapphire and Luke both were sitting at the bar, staring into space both thinking about certain events.

Luke was out of the infarmary since a little earlier.

Akiko who looked confused at the two daydreaming,she was jumping around them trying to find some face that wanted to kill her for making that picture.

Instead both Luke and Sapphire didn't do anything, without knowing they both grabbed each others hand again, making Akiko squeal in suprie and cuteness.

She quickly pulled Xavier over to the bar and showed her the two grabbing each others hand while daydreaming.

Carlos and Mizu just looking weird at each other and then shrugging there shoulders, they were sitting at the bar aswell and had seen the incident happen between the two.

"umm" Carlos began "Mizu...do you want to get a dink this afternoon...just the 2 of us" what was this feeling he had never felt like this before while asking a girl out before.

"Y-yeah s-sure C-Carlos" She said while grabbing his hand and blushing madly.

Xavier was annoyed he was finally sleepy when this woke her up again to make her look at something that was pretty normal for childhoodfriends.

"You are still cuter than that" He spoke to Akiko and turned around and quickly walked away back to where he was sitting, followed by a blushing Akiko.

Mirajane who was standing behind the bar, carefully admired the two childhoodfriends holding hands.

She gave both of them a drink, and they both got out of dreamland still holding each others hands.

Tristan from the other side of the room was looking at Luke with anger

How could Luke do this to him.

* * *

that was it for this chapther, I don't have the time to upload another chapther today unfortunaly :) I'm busy with the band I am in :D

~Sapp~


	8. Chapter 8: She's back

_magnolia year 2013 30th april 14:00_

Sapphire gave Luke a kiss on his cheeck and waved while leaving.

She was going back to the guild while Luke was going shopping.

When Luke was alone he turned around and started walking, not knowing someone following him.

when he reached one of the corners of the city, he was pulled into a small corridor.

He was about to shout at the guy who did this but got punched in the face instead.

He looked up and saw a hooded figure with tears running down his cheecks.

"Tristan?" Luke nervously said while rubbing his cheeck.

The hooded figure started punching Luke in the chest while tears were streaming down his face.

"How could you do this to me, YOU ARE MY FRIEND FOR GODSAKE LUKE!"He screamed at Luke.

Luke clenched his fist and turned around walking away from Tristan, he then looked over his shoulder his eyes glew red and they were filled with fury.

"You never considerd my feelings for her, you think I would just give her to you?" he chuckled and a small grin formed.

"if you want her, you will have to steal her from me"

He said while shooting one more glare at him before walking again.

When Luke was a little bit further from Tristan he mumbled something under his breath.

_"This...is...war" _

* * *

_Magnolia year 2013 april 30th 16:00_

A loud knock was heard on the huge doors of the guild, the person kept knocking like his life dependent on it.

When someone opened the doors the guy quickly ran inside, he was sweating and panting.

He finally decided to speak after Mirajane gave him a drink.

"Lian is back" he said, a few seconds later he fainted.

Everybody started to scream and run around the guild, especially the new people, Carlos and Mizu were also screaming and running.

At the bar a certain group of people were sitting, they didn't even look scared for a bit, while their friends could wet their clothes any seconds from now.

Footsteps could be heard coming towards the guild, at this some people fled through the back door.

At the bar, Akiko and Xavier were chatting like nothing was happening, Sapphire was chatting with Tristan and Luke and Mirajane was cleaning the bar.

A black hooded figure came walking into the guild, and our heroes kept on doing things without noticing anything weird.

When the figure reached the bar she walked towards Sapphire.

Sapphire didn't move an inch and just kept chatting with Luke and Tristan.

Suddenly the figure started tickeling Sapphire and she bursted out laughing.

"S-Stop i-it p-please" the figure stopped tickeling and her hood fell off her head.

A young girl from around the 12 years old was revealed, she had blonde hair and was smiling brightly.

"Good to see you guys again" she said.

"Indeed Lian" Sapphire said while standing up and hugging the young girl.

"Is sis back yet" she said slowly while hugging her.

"nope, she's out with Natsu, Gray and Erza" Sapp let go of Lian and looked at her.

This girl was so young, yet everybody was scared of her cause she did some crimes in the past.

and when she became one of the strongest mages in fairy tail last year, people fled only hearing she would come back to town.

Sapphire and Lian are more rivals than friends actually, Lian was allowed to be part of the S-class exam while Sapp was stuck in the hospital with lung problems.

Carlos stopped running around and placed a arm infront of Mizu, protecting her from Lian if she would attack Mizu.

"Don't get any closer" Said Carlos trying to act cool infront of his crush.

Carlos and Mizu have been growing closer to each other ever since there first date, they aren't dating yet though.

"I won't" Lian quickly answerd.

"I did crimes in the past, but I regret them that's why only my good friends trust me" she said while clenching her fist.

Carlos Grabbed Mizu's wrist and pulled her into the direction Lian was standing, telling her to say hi.

Carlos had been helping Mizu trying to get over her shyness for awhile, he protected her from all the bullies that tried to pick on her.

Akiko and Xavier were still having a conversation at the bar,they didn't mind what was going on, they were friends with Lian but not best friends either.

"So why are you back Lian" Said Sapphire while smiling.

Lian looked at her with a worried look and struggeld to say something.

"It's about you Sapphire" Sapphire raised an eyebrow, what could it be.

Lian groaned and spoke again.

_"They found Jake's brother in Hargeon"_

* * *

Sorry I didn't update for awhile, I was gone for the weekend so yeah

I am still accepting oc's!

~sapp~


	9. Chapter 9: WHAT?

Sorry I uploaded this so late :3

* * *

_With Luke and Lian_

"Sapphire!" Luke ran through the guild as fast as he could but he tripped and fell with his head on the floor.

Lian Reached her hand towards him and helped him up, smiling softly.

"She'll be alright she's my rival afterall...she is almost as strong as me Luke, maybe even stronger"

Luke nodded his head and looked at the open doors and moved a hand through his black hair.

* * *

_With Sapphire_

Sapphire ran and ran, she couldn't stop running she had to find him.

_"they found Jake's brother in Hargeon, huh.." _She ran through ceveral corridors and area's, she never ran so fast before.

_"I have to find my half brother and find out what happened to Jake"_ She bumped into a royal guard of Hargeon and fell with her head on the tiled path.

"Hey will ou look out you dumbass" Said the guard while kneeling down and examining the knocked out girl.

he moved her hair from her neck, discovering a very myserious scar.

He reached for his bag and grabbed a tiny white book and skimmed through it quickly, finding a symbol of the scar.

He grabbed the girl by her top and carried her on his back.

"caught another criminal" he said while grinning evily.

"a big one today...Sapphire **Fernandes **huh" he looked at the sky and started walking towards one of the corridors of Hargeon.

He walked into a big building and put Sapphire in one of the prisons next to a guy and a girl, one had lavender hair the other one silver.

they were all unconscious

* * *

_With Carlos and Mizu_

"Come on Mizu" Carlos said while pulling her into a corridor of Magnolia.

"B-but I'm scared" she responded while looking at her feet, Carlos placed a finger on his chest.

"I'll protect you no matter what" he said while running through the corridors.

At the end of the street a bunch of thugs were sitting and Looked at Mizu with a big grin.

"that's the girl from before...her friend beat us up remember?" the thugs nodded and slowly stood up making their way too Mizu.

Before they were too close, Carlos stood infront of her with a big black staff in his hand.

"I won't let you hurt her" the thugs started to laugh loudly.

"So a little guy with Blue hair is going to stop us" Carlos looked at the ground and moved his left hand through his hair.

He placed his hand to his mouth and looked up again grinning.

"Breath of the sand Dragon" he screamed before loads of sand came from his mouth and attacked the thugs.

"what the" one of the thugs said before being smacked against a wall.

Carlos stood there smirking, this would be good.

* * *

_With Akiko and Xavier_

"hey Xavier" Akiko said before jumping on a stool next to him, Xavier looked up at her and smiled.

"Whats up Akiko" he said smiling happily, she just responded with a big smile.

Xavier sat up and shifted closer to her, this made Akiko blush slightly in response.

She placed a hand on her stool and threw her legs up in the air just standing on one hand.

"you're amazing Akiko" said Xavier while admiring her closely.

what they didn't know is that Happy was searching for someone and accidently bumped into Akiko's stool making her lose balance and fall.

"Akiko!" Xavier screamed and jumped down from his stool to catch her, he landed on the ground hurting his back.

"ouch" he groaned his back was bleeding slightly, he gazed over Akiko's body, she was alright.

Akiko on the other hand was blushing madly and burrying her head softly in his chest.

"Xavier you should see wendy" she said, letting out a sigh, she wanted to stay like this a little longer.

"Later" he responded quickly "it's pretty nice on the ground with you" he said and looked at her blushing face.

* * *

_With Tristan, Lian and Luke_

Luke was awlking from one side of the kitchen to the other "are you sure she's alright?" Lian nodded, Sapphire was her rival no way she would get beaten so easily.

Tritan was looking at pictures from kagura and lian was throwing pieces of food to the wall.

"I'm bored" said Lian "let's do something" she said and she let out a huge groan.

Suddenly somebody came rushing into the kitchen, It was Erza, they had never seen her so chaotic before.

Before anybody could say anything she spoke.

"Sapphire has been arrested" everybody looked in shock, especially Luke.

Sapphire never did something wrong, she would stay out of trouble, Lian was the one of the three who was least shocked, she tought it was something really miner something anybody could do, like steal an apple form the grocery store.

"Against what charges?" she spoke softly.

Erza gulped but couldn't say anything, it was clear on her face she couldn't say anything.

She decided to finally speak and cleared her throat while whiping the sweat from her forehead.

_"Mass murder"_ that was it...the guild had never been in a more chaotic state.

* * *

_so? was it good? tell me in the reviews~_

_~Sapp~_


	10. Chapter 10: Mom

so another chapther :)

* * *

_with Luke, Tristan, Lian and Erza_

"that can't be true!" Said Tristan and Luke exactly at the same time.

Erza looked like she was about to tear up for some reason, she just nodded her head.

"She was arested in Hargeon and is currently in prison we will be able to visit soon" she spoke under her breath, before she could realize it tears were streaming down her cheecks, why was she reacting so emotional all of a sudden?

Lian wasn't saying a word she was leaning on the kitchen desk lost in tought.

Why would Sapphire do this, it just isn't like her at all.

* * *

_With Sapphire and the two strangers_

Sapphire was tied to the wall with a magic chain that drained magic, impossible to break out.

the other two strangers in the prison cell were slowly waking up the girl first.

She rubbed her eyes and looked around noticing Sapphire chained against the wall and slowly moved towards her, noticing she herself was also chained.

_"where am I" _she moved her hand to the jacket of Sapphire and pulled the sleeves up, noticing the tattoo on her left shoulder, she chuckled and smiled softly.

_"Fairy Tail"_

* * *

_With Carlos and Mizu_

Carlos Fell to the ground completly exhausted, he had defeated all the thugs with just a few hits but it consumed almost all of his magical power.

"Carlos!" Mizu ran towards him and kneeled down "Please be alright" she whisperd.

She started to cry "First Sapphire now you, everybody has to protect me and I'm sick of it!" she shouted.

"I don't want to depent on others anymore!" her body started to shine light yellow.

"I will live my own life!" she said while smiling brightly the glow dissapeard and she grabbed Carlos's hand.

Carlos sat up and holded her hand in his.

"I will protect that beautiful life of yours" he said while he whiped her tears away, he looked at her and smiled softly.

"I will make sure you'll be able to live your own life without anybody getting in the way" he reached for her cheeck and slowly stroke it while he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I want to grow old with you, protect you , have fun with you at the guild, spend my time with you" he looked into her eyes and spoke softly.

"I love you Mizu" he blushed and reached for her face softly pressing his lips onto hers.

* * *

_with Akiko and Xavier_

"Xavier you should really see Wendy" he turned her around so she looked at him.

He stroked her cheeck and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Aslong as you're alright, I'm alright" he smiled at her slowly storking her cheeck.

_"It's now or never" _Akiko quickly grabbed the side of his neck and forcefully pressed her lips on his.

To her suprise she found Xavier kissing back very quickly.

* * *

_With Luke, Lian, Tristan and Erza_

"Erza" Lian said while walking towards Erza "Why are you crying"

Lian examind Luke more carefully and saw he was also crying softly.

"I don't know why I'm crying" Erza said and whiped her tears away.

"Oh I know" a voice said, a girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail and a cap on walked in.

she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt nothing special.

"Touko" Tristan said while looking at the 16-year old girl.

Touko had been away for 4 months since her last job her and Sapphire were on about the same level.

"I know why you're crying...mom" She spoke.

Erza Gasped and tried to say something but couldn't.

"Why did you lie to us mom to me and sis, we certanly didn't have a very nice time, losing Jake and all" Touko looked at her mother in need of an answer desperatly.

"Did Sapp and I deserve this? what happened MOM!" Touko shouted from the top of her lungs.

Touko started to cry, she turned head over heels and walked away, not needing an answer, she had seen her mothers tears that was enough for her to know that she truly loved her children.

* * *

so that was it review plz~

~Sapp~


	11. Chapter 11:Marry me

_With Touko, Luke, Tristan and Lian._

"Touko" Tristan called out while grabbing her wrist, she turned around her eyes were red, she had cried.

Tristan pulled her into an embrace and burried her head into his shoulder, and petted it softly.

"Touko...we'll be here for you" he slowl pulled her out of the embrace and stroked her cheeck carefully.

"I...I'm breaking sis out...and...we'll move out of th country" Tristan looked shocked.

Before he could say anything she had pushed him away and started walking again, towards Hargeon.

Closely running after her were Luke and Lian.

* * *

_With Carlos and mizu_

"Carlos.." Mizu pulled away from his face and looked at him, eyes widen.

"I love you too" she rested her forehead against his and smiled brightly.

He cupped her face and looked at her, smiling.

"I want to be with you Mizu...Forever" He placed a kiss on her forehead and stroked her cheeck.

She stood up and holded his hand, still smiling.

"Let's tell the others we are dating then" she laughed and they ran back towards the guild.

* * *

_With Akiko and Xavier_

He Pulled away and looked in her eyes, still laying on the ground.

She looked in his aswell and moved a hand to his messy red hair, words weren't needed for them.

They knew they loved each other.

From the rest of the guild, claps were heard, especially from Mira.

Akiko looked up and saw Mira placing two drinks on the bar for the two lovebirds.

She sat up with Xavier and wiped the blood from his back.

"I love you" she mumbled, only for him to hear.

He reached out and kissed her cheeck and looked in her eyes once more "I love you too"

* * *

_With Everybody_

Sapphire slowly opened her eyes and looked at the lavender haired girl.

The boy with silver hair had just woken up aswell.

Suddenly the door of the cell was blown up and Touko was standing in the opening of the door.

"Sapp we don't have much time" she said while breaking the chain around her ankle.

"They found out about us...we have to leave the country" Sapphire sat there stunned.

She woken up in a prison with two strangers infront of her and her sister busting in to break her out, telling her her biggest secrets were revealed.

from behind Touko, Luke and Lian were standing.

Sapphire moved her hand and grabbed hold of Luke's, who smiled softly at her.

"Please Touko" Luke said while looking at her.

"Give me one more night with Sapphire" he stared at her with desire.

She nodded and turned around walking away.

Lian was freeing the other two.

"What have you done?" she asked them, the boy rubbed the back of his head and looked at the ground a bit embarresd.

"We...Stole some stuff" she looked down aswell.

Lian broke the chains and hugged the girl softly.

"there's always a place in Fairy tail, Miharu" the girl looked stunned and moved a hand through her lavender hair.

"H-How do you know my name?" she made out and looked at Lian.

"Secret" she said while winking

After that everybody left the prison quickly while being carefull not to get caught.

* * *

_With Luke and Sapphire around 23:00, At Luke's house._

"Sapphire...I want to show you something" he holded her hands and dragged her up the roof with him.

"W-what is it Luke" she looked quite suprised at him , but still smiled.

They stood there below the thousands of stars, watching the city lights.

"I...it's beautiful" she holded Luke's arm and looked at him, he was wearing a Smoking for some reason.

He smiled at her and touched the top of her hand, butterflies surrounded her and changed her into a black mini dress.

"L-Luke..." she looked amazed at the butterflies around her.

In the sky suddenly loud fireworks were heared, Luke turned her around to make her look at the Fireworks.

She gasped and moved her hands infront of her mouth, and she started to cry softly out of happiness.

She turned around once more, to look at Luke who had kneeled down with a velvet box in his hand.

In the velvet box, was a silver ring with a Sapphire stone on it.

"Sapphire...I know we only have been dating for 3 months but we know each other for about 5 years now, and these 3 months were the happiest time of my life" he wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked into her eyes.

"I know that you're going to leave the Country tomorrow, but I want to make sure you'll marry me when you get back" he looked at her, tears almost streaming down his face.

"So...Please marry me Sapphire" she didn't know what to say...she just looked at him and slowly stretched her hand out towards him.

He grabbed it and slid the ring around her finger, he stood up again and kissed her deeply.

they went back inside and kissed for awhile.

That is until Luke slid a hand under her dress.

that's when things turned really crazy.

* * *

So that's it for this chapther, please leave a review :)


	12. Chapter 12:Leave

hey guys, just so you know if you have enterd an oc I will not let it automaticly join Fairy tail, he will end up there later. but not yet this has to do with the plot.

just so you know~

* * *

_With Luke and Sapphire next day 7:00 AM_

Sapphire woke up and rubbed her eyes, she looked around finding herself naked next to Luke in Luke's bed.

"Oh my Mavis..." she sighed and started to get dressed while looking at the clock.

In the mean while Luke had gotten dressed without her notcing and hugged her from behind.

"Good morning beautiful" he whisperd into her ear, she turned around and hugged him.

"How is my Fiance doing today?" she chuckled and poked his nose.

"She's just fine" she laughed softly, suddenly her eyes widend and she tackled him back on the bed.

She pinned his arms down and they both looked at each other with a stunned expression.

"Luke...you used protection didn't you?!" Luke gasped and shook his head.

"oh my..." they both didn't know what to say...

* * *

_With the hole guild. 9:00 Am_

Sapphire walked into the guild Luke closely following, she walked to Erza who was sitting at the bar.

"Mom..." Erza turned around and looked at her

She was about to say something but Sapphire was before her.

"I'll like to leave Fairy tail" Sapphire was tearing up and the hole guild turned quiet.

Erza looked stunned. aswell as the people at the bar.

Touko came running up to Erza aswell and spoke.

"I want to leave aswell" she said with a firm tone.

The tattoo on Sapphire's shoulder started to fade, and around the wrist of Touko the tattoo faded aswell.

Sapphire moved her hand to her belly and softly rubbed it.

"I got one more announcment to make" she turned her head to Luke and grabbed his hand while turning around to the guild.

"I...I'm pregnant" she said loud.

"We went to porlyusica before...and she told us Sapp was pregnant" Luke said while placing a hand on her belly.

Stunned faces were all around the guild, this was something they had never experienced before.

* * *

With Sapphire Touko Tristan and Luke. 14:00

"Luke" she slowly moved a hand through his hair and smiled softly.

"I have to leave now..." she said again.

He cupped her face and gave her a kiss while leaning his forehead against hers.

"Promise me you'll come back someday" she nodded and stroked his cheeck carefully.

Touko looked at tristan and hugged him.

"This is goodbye then" he said while hugging her tight...

"Guess so" she looked at him and slowly pulled out of the hug.

"Sapp we have to go now" she said while looking at her sister saying goodbye to the love of her life.

"alright" she slowly let go of Luke's hand and stepped inside the train.

The Train departed with Touko and Sapphire, to the borders of Fiore

A new Future awaited them, one none could imagine

* * *

_3 years later with Sapphire Borders of Fiore._

Sapphire stood on a rock, she was wearing a red with white jacket and she looked over the many buildings.

"Yui...come here don't be afraid you won't fall" a young girl with messy black hair tied in a ponytail slowly walked towards her.

Sapphire picked her up, and let her look at the many buildings around the cities.

"It's about time.." she slowly mumbled under her breath and kept looking around.

A sining tattoo was on Sapphire's left shoulder, it was a symbol with two swords crossed and a feather in between.

"Its beautiful Mommy" the girl called Yui exclaimed.

"it sure is" she whisperd and petted the young girl's head

* * *

So that was it...don't worry if I haven't included your oc yet because he/she will be in the next chapther

~Sapp~


	13. Chapter 13: Yui

Sapphire's pov

"It's time" I said, I was standing infront of the big doors, and slowly pushed them open, walking in with Yui at my right hand.

A hood was covering my face and Touko on my left hand was wearing a hood aswell.

I walked in slowly, closely followed by Touko and Yui.

I looked around I could see Mizu and Carlos, who were both wearing rings, wedding rings.

I saw Akiko and Xavier, Akiko's tummy was quite big, she was pregnant probably, I saw Kuro and Miharu they were laughing together, still not accepted there feelings for each other.

Tristan was having a conversation with Kagura...wait Kagura?! when did she?! oh she's just visiting...

Lian was talking to, Mira and Erza, I saw Carlos and Mizu turning their heads towards me and Touko, they had noticed us.

"Who are you?!" Said Carlos while shooting a glare at me.

"I won't answer that just yet...I first want to talk to a person called Lucas Heartnet, while my friend will talk to Tristan Rove" He nodded.

Carlos pointed at the kitchen door, meaning he would be there.

I saw how Touko walked to Tristan and I myself pulled Yui with me to the kitchen where i saw Luke crying over a picture...

it was me and Him, I had a round tummy.

"Luke..." he didn't hear me, he just kept on crying.

I touched his shoulder and he turned around looking at me.

"Who are you?!" I didn't answer I just grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

"It's alright...I'm back Luke" he hugged me tighter, realizing who I was.

"Sapp..." he was still crying while hugging me tight, I parted and signed Yui to come closer.

"Luke...do you know who this is" Yui grabbed Luke's hand and teared up slowly, she knew already who this was, but did he?!

"This...This is my daughter" he picked her up and hugged her tight, he cried even lowder now.

I was happy to be back now, but I had other things on my mind

* * *

_30 minutes later_

I was sitting at the bar, Tristan and Lian next to me while Luke was playing with Yui.

I smiled and looked at Lian "so how's my rival?" she grinned wide, this wasn't good.

"Well your Rival became SS-class" okay that was it, I spitted out the beer I was drinking at the moment, right into Tristan's face.

I couldn't help but laugh at tristan's face, it was too funny, I rolled over the ground right infront of 2 girls.

"ummm...Sorry" I stood up again, and rubbed the back of my head.

one of the girls looked at me and giggeld "it's alright" she said and she shook my hand.

"Rizzi lei, you must be Sapphire Scarlet, daughter of Erza?" I nodded and looked at the other girl.

"Ivy" she said and smiled softly at me, I smiled back and chuckled.

"Sorry about that" I giggeld softly...I pointed at the bar and signed I would buy them a drink to make up for it, they closely followed me back.

afterawhile I walked to Kuro and Miharu.

"Hey Kuro, whats up man" he gave me an high five and smiled brightly at me.

"Thanks Sapp, you broke me out of prison man" I nodded happily and looked at Miharu who was blushing softly for some reason.

I noticed an other girl was sitting by herself at the edge of the guild.

I walked towards her and smiled at her but she didn't seem to look up at me.

"umm...my name's Sapphire, whats yours?" she didn't even respond, this was making me angry.

I slammed one of my hands on the table and glared at her.

"This is not a guild for quite people" she looked at me and glared back.

"So, is this a guild for noisy people then?" my eyes widend, what did she just say to me?!

"Fight me!" I said while grinning wide.

she looked up at me again with a big grin on her face.

"Seems like we agree on one thing then, my name's Natsuki by the way" I smirked and shook her hand.

"this afternoon, 2 pm" she nodded and I walked away.

This would be cool

* * *

I walked towards Akiko Xavier and Carlos + mizu

"So seems like you guys are beginning your lives aswell" they all nodded and I looked at Akiko

I sat infront of her and rubbed her tummy while listening softly to it.

I could feel kicks and I fell back.

"wow, that kid got some power" she nodded and smiled brightly, I had never seen her this happy before.

Xavier moved a hand around his girlfriend and softly kissed her cheeck.

I moved towrds Mizu and smiled brightly at her.

"You're engaged" she nodded brightly while hugging me softly.

I hugged back and gave a thumbs up to Carlos.

I let go and gave Carlos a brofist, they finally moved on

* * *

I walked to the last person I needed to see, Luke Touko and Yui closely following me.

I touched her shoulder and she turned around looking at me.

"Mom..." I grabbed yui's hand and pushed her "this is my daughter, Yui"

Her eyes widen and she teared up, she was a grandmother, she picked the little girl up and spinned her around then hugging her tight.

"Granny" the little girl hugged Erza and laughed softly.

Luke kissed my cheeck and holded an arm around me, I was back.

The tatoo on the left side of my shoulder dissapeared, I left my old guild and would join Fairy tail again.

before I could say anything Lian was behind me and placed the aqua coloured stamp firmly on my shoulder.

"LIAN!" I glared and ran after her, she didn't watch out and she bumped in a pillar, causing me to laugh loudly.

I was happy to be back, really happy

* * *

you know what I really like? reviews! YEAH! please leave me one

~Sapp~


	14. Chapter 14: S-class exam

Sapphire's Pov

"Can everybody listen to me for a second?" Erza stood on the second floor with a scroll in her hand and everybody looked up at her.

"I'm gonna announce the participants of the S-class exam" My eyes started to shine, I looked up immediately.

She started reading and I kept my gaze on her.

"One rule this time there will be no helpers, you'll do it all on your own" I stood up from my stoll I was completly annoyed, I just wanted to scream at her that she had to get on with it.

She looked at me and quickly continued reading.

"The participates are...firsty Ivy" my head turned around to look at the blonde haired 14 year old.

She didn't seem so strong to be and she was in the s-class exam? pfft who cares anyway.

"Second Rizzi Lei" I didn't care to turn around and look at everybody anymore I was too focused on Erza holding her speech and seeing if my name was called out.

"Third Natsuki Hirano" another girl... please mom please say my name, please.

"Fourth Tristan Rove" Tristan Looked up, damn still not my name.

"Fifth Carlos Balestida" Damn damn damn still not, please mom you can't do this to me, I have to become s-class.

"Sixth Kuro inazumi" damn only two chances left

"Seventh Touko Scarlet" even my own sister come on mom say that the last one is me, please, please.

"and last but not least..." please say my name...

"Luke Heartnet" my heart was shatterd into tiny pieces, everybody looked at me even Lian this was unacceptable she tought.

"Erza what about Sapp" she said "she's one of the strongest mages in fiore and still not s-class"

Mom Grabbed the scroll again and started reading again, but I didn't care, I turned head over heels and walked back towards my stool.

"Oh wait...here she is last Sapphire Scarlet" Erza had a huge grin on her face while saying this, she was just tricking me.

"YESSSSSSSSSS" I screamed through the guild hall, finally I could participate in the s-class exam.

* * *

_Day of the s-class exam_

"here we are" I said while looking at the big island.

"Tenrou island" I turned around and looked at the 8 others, I wasn't going to lose to them.

this was my first s-class exam and my last one because I will win this one, no matter what.

* * *

leave a review, I like them and btw mel, don't think I forgot about my revenge ;)

~Sapp~


	15. Chapter 15: Ivy

Sapphire's pov

_"9 participants including myself" _I was running over the Island since the first challenge was a Race.

The only one close to me was Touko, Erza had said that we would already bring down the participants to 5 in this challenge.

I kept on running and running no looking back.

_"You can do this Sapphire" _

* * *

With Erza and Lian

"Lian I want you to meet somebody" Erza said

A girl with the same type of Erza , only with gold highlights came walking up the island.

She was clothed in Armor with celstial signs on it, a gold skirt and Leather boots in the same colour as her skirt.

"Emelithianne Fray" Lian looked weird at Erza and gave her a lookd like "how am I suppose to prounonce that?"

"Or Emelith for short" Lian nodded and looked at the armored girl, who was about her age.

Emelith nodded aswell and stretched out her hand "nice to meet you Lian"

"Pleassure, so I guess you will be helping us with the exam then?"

She nodded quickly and looked at Erza

"Erza is my aunty" this made Lian's jaw drop, there was 1 more person realted to their guild master?

this would make trouble

* * *

Sapphire's pov

_"Damn...sis Is catching up" _

I was still running, I ran up onto a mountain and came on a spot where I couldn't run anymore with sis right behind me.(Like the place with Wendy and Mest when the exceeds came)

What was this race? we had no finish line at all.

Suddenly Purple text surrounded me, I looked around and saw that Ivy had joined us aswell.

My mom had calculated wrong, if this happened to everyone it means that 2 from each party remains leaving 6 participants not 5.

I smirked and looked at Touko then at Ivy.

Who would I go for first?

I suddenly felt a weird presence, a dark one, I saw in the corner of my eye a body moving a boy, with black hair.

suddenly a dark beam shoot at us, it went right through the ruins.

"TOUKO!" I ran towards her and pushed her to the ground.

When I looked up again after several seconds.

Ivy was gone aswell as the boy.

I heared a loud scream and moved myself to the edge of the cliff.

"IVY!" I looked down, I couldn't see her but that scream was hers, she never could have survived this.

I started tearing up and cried, I couldn't stop.

* * *

_With Natsuki, Carlos and Rizzi_

"What was that sound?" all of them turned their heads in the direction of the cliff.

Suddenly they were trapped in ruins aswell.

"what the" Made Carlos out.

but before he could finish his sentence, he was splashed by a bunch of water and there was a person sitting on him with a katana at his neck.

"Rizzi and I win" she smirked, Natsuki Hirano.

Was she going to be the next s-class mage?

Or does she have an even better future ahead of her?

* * *

_With Kuru, Tristan and Luke_

_Luke's POV_

Suddenly Tristan came running towards me with a huge knife in his hands.

Damn this, was he still mad at me for stealing Sapphy?

I dodged it quickly and got behind him.

"MOON CLAW" I slashed my hand on his back with huge force shooting him a few metres further, he landed against a tree with alot of blood.

What I didn't see was Kuru sneaking up behind me.

He splashed a bunch of water against my back sending me flying and landing in a tree.

Damn this was going to be tough

* * *

I want to know what you like about the S-class exam so far, so please leave a review ;)

~Sapp~


	16. Chapter 16:Author Note

Dear reader this is me , Sapphire

I just wanted to tell you that I wont abandon this stor but I'm busy cause I have a testweek and I have ben studying for awhile.

Once school is finished I will upload the new chapther and it will be 2k words long.

Don't worry guys I'm not abandoning this story~

cya guys Sapphire~


	17. Chapter 17

Dear readers.

it's me, Sapphire.

I have been thinking about this for quite some time and I have decided.

**I'm gonna re-Write this story.**

Why? to add the following things.

* * *

What will be included in the re-write:

More school.

More magic fights.

Carlos and Mizu's date.

More original Fairy tail charachters.

More rivalry between Carlos and tristan, Lian and Sapphire and Luke and Tristan.

better storyline.

More wedding proposals

Original Ft couples

Sapphire and Touko's storline better explained

longer Arc's

More screentime for supporting charachters.

Sapphire and Touko's Dad/brothers/half brothers.

Jobs.

* * *

What won't be included:

Luke and Sapphire's lemon, or Carlos and Mizu's lemon. (I'm not good at writing lemon + this is a T rated story)

Sapphire has too much screentime. (I came to notice that I was focusing the most on my own charachter than on the others)

More oc's ( I have stopped accepting oc's from now on, I simply have too many)

* * *

that's it, but.

I got one question to ask the people that are still reading my story.

**Do you want a Re-write of fairy tail life academy or not?**

If I get alot of no's, I will continue the story the way it is now with no changes at all.

If I get alot of yes's, I will re-write this story

Cya, Sapp


End file.
